Power semiconductor devices are widely used to regulate large current, high voltage, and/or high frequency signals. Modern power electronic devices are generally fabricated from monocrystalline silicon semiconductor material. One widely used power device is the power Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (MOS) Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET). In a power MOSFET, a control signal is supplied to a gate electrode that is separated from the semiconductor surface by an intervening silicon dioxide insulator. Current conduction occurs via transport of majority carriers, without the presence of minority carrier injection that is used in bipolar transistor operation.
MOSFETs can be formed on a silicon carbide (SiC) layer. Silicon carbide (SiC) has a combination of electrical and physical properties that make it attractive as a semiconductor material for high temperature, high voltage, high frequency and/or high power electronic circuits. These properties include a 3.2 eV energy gap, about a 2.4 MV/cm electric breakdownfield, a 4.9 W/cm-K thermal conductivity, and a 2.0×107 cm/s electron drift velocity.
Consequently, these properties may allow silicon carbide-based power electronic devices to operate at higher junction temperatures, higher power density levels, higher frequencies (e.g., radio, S band, X band), and/or with lower specific on-resistance and/or higher blocking voltages than silicon-based power electronic ndevices. A power MOSFET fabricated in silicon carbide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,421 to Palmour entitled “Power MOSFET in Silicon Carbide” and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Although silicon carbide itself is theoretically capable of sustaining high reverse voltages, it may be desirable to shield certain portions or features of a silicon carbide device, such as the gate insulator, the device edge, etc., from high electric fields, as breakdown may be more likely to occur at these locations.